Formal Wear
by lemon-sprinkles
Summary: When Chris properly follows through with an order, Wesker decides it's about time he rewards Chris for his good behavior. Of course, a date with Wesker never ends with a walk to the front door and a simple kiss on the cheek goodnight. WeskerxChris Smut


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings in the below piece of fiction- Capcom does_

_Warnings: Graphic MalexMale sex_

**Authors Note: **School has started, so what do I do? I write porn, of course! Anyways, this was written for the lovely **DaggerArcadia **who donated money to the Pakistan Relief Fund. She requested a few specific things to go into her oneshot, and here it is! It's basically Chris and Wesker having sex, like most of my oneshots are, it seems... so enjoy! Also, thank you MissPumpkinHead for once again being my beta!

* * *

It was a strange and new experience for everyone on Alpha team that day. Something happened... something that caught everyone off guard and completely threw off the familiarity and unity that they had come to know- that they had become comfortable with.

It was scary... terrifying in its strangeness. They all felt as if the earth had rotated on its axis, throwing everything off balance while birthing a new one.

All because Chris Redfield followed an order directed by none other than Captain Albert Wesker.

Usually when Wesker ordered Chris to do something, he would toss it aside and do something more dangerous, hazardous, and sometimes much more costly. He would, of course, get the job done, but he usually went out of his way to do exactly what Wesker did not want him to do.

But this time, Chris actually responded to Wesker's order, despite the clenching of his jaw and the furrowing of his brow as he did so. The order was a simple one, though. Wesker asked him to go around the back of an abandoned building where a supposed drug operation was taking place. Once he was at the back, he was supposed to wait and serve as backup. Chris never did backup work...

Jill, Barry, and Brad all expected there to be a fight- a yelling match over the radios in the police cruisers over why Chris should 'bloody well do it' and why Wesker should 'remove that dick from up his ass'. Only all that was heard was a simple 'Roger' followed by Chris going to do as he was told. The entire procedure went off without a hitch, and everyone was happy with how it went over.

Barry thought he saw Wesker actually smile at Chris after the mission was over, but that couldn't be right... could it?

* * *

**XX**

* * *

"_I'd like to take you out to dinner, Friday night. I know this small Italian place a few blocks from the RPD that I enjoy frequenting. Would you care to accompany me?"_

That was what Chris was asked last night at his desk, just as he was about to leave for the day. He was putting his jacket on while shutting his computer off when Wesker- Wesker of all people- asked him out for dinner.

Dinner, with Wesker, at a fancy Italian place... it felt suspiciously like a date.

He played it cool when Wesker asked, but inside he was a flailing sixteen year old boy who had just talked to the popular girl who was on the cheerleading team. Wesker wanted to take him out on a date- Wesker wanted to pay for him. Wesker wanted to spend time with him.

Sure, the two of them had spent _time_ together, but it mostly involved hands and tongues in very inappropriate places. But never had Wesker actually asked him out on a date before. He was excited, nervous, worried, and... suspicious.

Why now? Why did Wesker want to take him out for a date now? He was pretty sure Wesker knew that he had already managed to woo Chris, and it didn't take a nice restaurant and some candles to do it. In

fact, Wesker 'got' Chris with his ability to fire a gun, a few lust-filled glances here and there, finished with a rough slam to the wall and a heated mouth over his own.

It wasn't romantic, but Chris didn't need romance. Romance was for girls...

So why was he so excited to go on this date?

Standing in front of his bathroom mirror, Chris played around with his hair, trying to get it to cooperate. It always liked to stay still for a few moments before strands would fall down here and there while some on the back would stick up, making him look like he had just rolled out of bed. He could tame it- he did sometimes. It just took a lot of hair product and Wesker stated that he didn't like how hard it got.

Chris would never, ever admit it, but he liked it when Wesker ran his fingers through his hair, so he tried to keep the amount of gel used down to a minimum.

Deciding that his hair didn't look too bad, Chris applied some aftershave to his jaw and cheeks after having shaved away the small amount of stubble that had built up, and wandered into his bedroom to grab a pair of black slacks. Throwing them on, Chris did the buttons up and slid on a belt before going to his closet. He was almost ready except for one tiny detail.

All of his dress shirts sucked.

Chris didn't really go out on fancy dates often, and when he did he hadn't fretted over what he was wearing. A lot of girls liked the casual style he had, and he didn't invest in a lot of formal wear. The dress shirts he did have were either too small and he hadn't bothered getting rid of them, or they were a clinical white colour. Those were mostly ones he wore when he went to a job interview.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Chris stared at the selection he had before glancing over at the alarm clock beside his bed. He had five minutes until he was supposed to be at Wesker's. He was already going to be late.

Mentally scolding himself, Chris fiddled with the hem of one of the shirts and almost took it off the hanger, figuring it was the best he would get, before the phone in his kitchen went off. Jumping a little, Chris almost pulled the shirt off the hanger in shock, but quickly composed himself.

Going to the kitchen, Chris picked the phone up and leant against the wall as he placed the receiver against his ear. "Hello?"

"You're late."

Rolling his eyes when he heard Wesker's voice, Chris sighed. "I'm not late, you said six thirty, right?"

"No, I said six. I thought we were going for drinks beforehand."

Well fuck.

"When did you say that?" Chris asked, hoping maybe he could get out of this by saying he was busy at the time, or possibly distracted.

"Right after I invited you out and you agreed..."

"O-oh... Well, I guess I was... busy?" Chris figured he was more in shock at that moment and would agree to anything.

"Are you trying to stand me up, Chris?" Wesker asked, and Chris could practically feel the dread looming over him as Wesker grew more agitated on the other line.

"No, no, I'm not," he said, trying to defuse the situation. "I'm still just getting ready... I, uh, don't have a shirt..."

"You mean you don't have any shirts?"

"I have shirts, just not... nice shirts."

"You have no dress shirts at all?" The way Wesker said it made Chris feel very much like an uncouth barbarian.

"I have a few white ones, but I only have a black tie. I'd look like a waiter," Chris mumbled. He could hear a heavy sigh on the other end before Wesker's voice carried back to him.

"Put on a T-shirt and come over here. I believe I have some shirts that would fit you."

* * *

**XX**

* * *

"We're different sizes, Wesker," Chris grumbled as Wesker fiddled around in his closet, the sound of hangers scraping across the metal bar carrying through the bedroom. Sitting on Wesker's bed, Chris scratched his neck and continued to glare at Wesker's back.

"I have a few that do not fit me properly- they're too broad across the chest. I think they might fit you."

"Saying my chest is bigger than yours?" Chris asked, smirking a little.

"Act your age or I'll stop this right now," Wesker said as he turned around, voice a little distant as he looked over a dark blue shirt he had pulled out. Tugging at the sleeves, Wesker turned it around before tossing it to Chris.

Catching it, Chris held it up to his chest. "Think it'll work?"

He didn't want to look like a complete schmuck next to Wesker. Wesker was already completely dressed, and was wearing all black except for his tie, which was a dark, rich red. He looked gorgeous, and Chris wanted to look at least half as good as him.

"Try it on and see," he said, going to the bathroom to snag his sunglasses, which he had left on the counter.

Standing up, Chris took off his T-shirt before throwing the other shirt on. Wesker returned as Chris was fumbling with the buttons, and Wesker, being the control freak that he was, approached Chris and started to do the buttons up for him.

"I'm not twelve," Chris mumbled as Wesker helped him. But it was nice to have Wesker so close like this.

"I know."

When all of the buttons were up, Wesker grabbed the black tie Chris brought and went to tie it for him, body getting closer to him as the seconds passed. Once that was done, Wesker's hand stayed near the top of the tie, his gaze hidden by the sunglasses.

"What...?" Chris asked, becoming a little uncomfortable as Wesker continued to stay pressed close while staring at him.

"Nothing," he said, one hand going to slide up to cup the back of Chris' neck. "You just look good in that shirt."

"Surprised?" Chris asked, smiling a little as he moved to kiss Wesker slowly. Occasionally Chris felt like Wesker was his partner and not just someone to fuck around with. And when he felt those emotions bubble up he couldn't help but kiss him. Wesker was, surprisingly, a very kissable guy- although Wesker was also very tempting to punch.

Chris flip-flopped between wanting to kiss Wesker and wanting to hit him.

Pulling away, Wesker rubbed the back of Chris' neck for a moment before pulling away completely. "Yes. Mostly because I wasn't sure the shirt would fit you."

"Oh... Well are we ready?" he asked, playing with his tie a little.

"We had better be, otherwise we're late for our reservation."

They left together and used Wesker's car to get there. Wesker constantly complained about Chris' Jeep and how it was impractical, and so they mostly traveled in his sleek black Volvo, a car Wesker seemed to love almost as much as his sunglasses.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the questions Chris had about why Wesker was taking him here resurfaced. The place was fancy- very, very fancy. Most of the tables were made for couples or business partners, and mood lighting was all around. Most of the light actually came from the small tea light candles placed in the middle of the tables, giving everything an expensive and romantic atmosphere. Chris knew that big time CEOs would have office parties here, and the richer members of society would also bring their dates here.

Chris felt out of place and awkward as they were led to their seats by their hostess, the entire place exuding sophistication and elegance- qualities Chris certainly did not possess.

Sitting at a small table for two, Chris thanked the waitress as she passed them their menus, and flipped it open to gaze at the appetizers, not really reading anything except for the prices. It was expensive...

"Don't order the chicken dishes," Wesker said over his menu as he casually flipped through it.

"What?" Chris asked, an eyebrow raised.

"The chicken dishes are traditionally the cheapest on the menu. If you would like a steak or anything that is pricier, don't worry about it. This is my treat to you."

Chris frowned, and once again found himself wondering what Wesker was up to.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, putting the menu down when he had decided- he had stopped looking at the prices and just drifted out into blissful ignorance.

"I enjoy this place. Also, many business partners come here- there will be no questions asked as to why two men are enjoying a dinner together."

"You embarrassed by me and our relationship?" Chris asked, even though he knew Wesker was perfectly happy with his sexuality.

"No, but we do work together and we're in the public eye more often than not due to our careers- people talk, Chris."

Humming, Chris thought it made a lot of sense and sipped his water before he realized Wesker had dodged the question.

"Hey, you dodged the question," Chris said as soon as Wesker had carefully placed his menu down. "I didn't ask why you had brought me here specifically. I want to know why you're taking me out for dinner in general."

"As a reward."

"A reward?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as Wesker went through the wine menu with little interest.

"Yes, for following my orders. The case was dealt with effectively thanks to your abilities and being in the perfect place at the perfect time," Wesker began, putting the tiny menu down beside the dessert one. "You followed my orders to stay without a fuss- I thought I would reward you with a meal out."

"So this is one big, elaborate pat on the back?" Chris asked.

"Once again, you have managed to break down a meaningful lesson to its most basic form. But yes, this is a pat on the back for a job well done."

"So why so fancy? You could have taken me out for a burger after work or-"

"Chris." Wesker's voice was low, and he was staring at him from across the table, his sunglasses discarded. "I just wanted to take you out for a special evening. If you would wish I had not bothered at all, then we can just leave right now."

Chris suddenly wanted to back pedal, feeling bad for pushing the topic. It just wasn't in Wesker's nature to do something so nice for someone else- he usually showed his appreciation with a quick gesture, like a pat on the back or a complimentary comment. And he almost certainly never showed any romantic inclinations towards Chris.

"No, I like this... I'm sorry for being so pushy," he said, not liking to say 'sorry' too often. "This is nice."

Nodding, Wesker gave Chris one of his kinder smiles before opening the wine list up again. "So should we start with some wine?"

* * *

**XX**

* * *

The dinner date was actually... pleasant. Chris had always thought that he had little to talk to Wesker about outside of work and sex, but found Wesker had a variety of topics to discuss. Chris, of course, thought he sounded like an idiot whenever he tried to talk about things such as politics, artwork, history, and basically anything that didn't involve gun types and tackle procedures.

But Wesker was surprisingly talkative, and Chris found himself just enjoying listening to the sound of his voice. He knew at times he would look very much like a love sick teenager, but he couldn't help it. His boyfriend was smart and engaging, what more could you ask for?

Whenever the waitress came by they would switch to a discussion about work, and Chris noticed Wesker would lean a little back in his chair to set up a distance between them, but for the most part they were able to actually act like a couple- a few stolen glances here and there, the nudge of a foot under the table.

It was really, really nice.

Unfortunately, things got a little... awkward up at the front of the restaurant. While Wesker was getting their coats from the coat room, Chris stood near the hostess' booth and fiddled with his tie, wanting to take it off as soon as they were back in Wesker's car. While waiting, though, the waitress that had been serving them approached him with a smile on her features.

"Hi," she said, putting some menus away before turning her attention to Chris. Looking around to see if she was talking to him or someone else, Chris realized he was the only one there, save for Wesker, who was coming back with their coats.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly. "Thanks for the great service."

"No problem, it's what I'm here to do," she said, her perky attitude suddenly coming to the forefront. She was a cute girl, with her long brown hair pulled up in a smart bun, her pouty lips covered in a soft pink lipstick, and her big, brown doe eyes looking at Chris from under long lashes. "So, is he your boss?"

She turned her attention to Wesker, who was putting his jacket on and had turned to gaze at Chris and her, an eyebrow raised.

"Y-yeah, he's my boss. We were having an important meeting," he half-lied, suddenly feeling very odd. He had a pretty girl on one side chatting him up, and his boss and lover on the other giving the two of them a rather unamused expression. Chris could tell he was being glared at from behind sunglasses.

"Oh, that sounds sort of boring. But, uh... I was wondering if you want to maybe go out sometime. On a non-work related dinner or something," she said, chewing her bottom lip a little as her hand went tight around a pen- she was obviously nervous. Chris didn't know what to say- or he did but he didn't know how to go about it. He could either lie and say he wasn't interested, say he was seeing someone (which he was), or say yes and piss Wesker off.

But instead of saying any of that, he mixed lies with reality and shot his mouth off. "Sorry, I'm gay... a-and I have someone. And I'm moving... to Florida," he began, the words tumbling out of his mouth with him suddenly having no way of controlling what he was saying. He didn't stop until he had complimented her on her hair and dress and said she was very pretty.

For her part, the girl seemed a little more amused than anything else, and she simply nodded. "O-oh, okay... well have fun in Florida."

Nodding, Chris stood awkwardly for another few seconds before Wesker came and gently pulled him away, apologising for Chris' behaviour as they left.

Walking with Wesker to the car, Chris took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He was such an _idiot_.

"Did you see what I just did?" he said when he had finally wrapped his head around his own stupidity.

"Yes, I did."

"I should have just said yes or no," Chris said, shaking his head as they got into the car. "She was a pretty girl, though."

Wesker simply hummed and turned the car on, his movements a little stiff. Chris looked over to see his jaw tight and lips thinner than usual.

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's nothing," he said, pulling out of the parking lot to drive back to his place.

Chris felt there was something going on, but brushed it aside and chuckled to himself about how much of an idiot he was before speaking about how strange it was for a girl like her to be flirting with a guy like him. But then Chris realized she was the type of person he should be looking for, and he would have gone for it if not for Wesker. He wasn't the more practical choice, but damn if he wasn't hot.

And smart.

And sometimes nice.

But all the entire drive back to Wesker's apartment, Wesker didn't say anything, and Chris continued to go on about the girl who was flirting with him in an attempt to fill the silence. He was feeling a little weird now, what with Wesker looking ready to kill something.

When they finally got back, Chris hopped out of the vehicle and followed Wesker to the door. "So, uh... I guess I'll wash this shirt for you and give it back on Monday?" he said as they rode the elevator up. He figured after-dinner sex was out of the question given the sudden turn in Wesker's attitude.

"I want the shirt back tonight," Wesker said as he exited the elevator and took off down the hallway, keys in hand. Trailing behind at a slower pace, Chris stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket and waited as Wesker opened the door before entering.

"Why? I said I'd clean it- or are you afraid I'll ruin it with bleach?"

Wesker suddenly stiffed and turned around, his jacket half off and resting on his elbows as a slightly frightened look came over his features. "You're not going to bleach that, are you?"

"No... wait, should I?" he asked, slowly taking his jacket off.

"I should hope not," Wesker growled out, taking his jacket off the rest of the way before hanging it up. Going to the kitchen, Wesker opened the fridge and pulled out a container of water. Chris watched as he snagged a glass and poured some water into it before taking a long drink, his Adams apple bobbing as he did so.

"So I guess I'll just... snag my T-shirt and give you this back and I'll go?" Chris said, throwing his jacket over the back of Wesker's couch while he made movement towards the bedroom.

"Wait, come here," Wesker said, setting his glass down on the counter. Pausing mid-way, Chris turned to walk to Wesker, an eyebrow raised. Wesker didn't say anything for a moment and simply looked Chris over from behind his sunglasses, with that still-present annoyance radiating off of him. Chris didn't know what had happened, but he figured he had somehow managed to ruin a nice night out with Wesker... it was disappointing.

"If I wasn't with you when that woman asked you out, would you have accepted the proposal?" he asked after a time, his hand resting on the counter, the skin over his knuckles white.

Chris was taken aback by the question, and opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. "I-I don't know. I mean... well we're just fuck buddies, right?"

That clearly was not the answer Wesker was looking for, because he suddenly grabbed Chris' shoulders and pushed him forward- slamming him up against the fridge. Wincing as the minimal amount of magnets dug into his back, Chris let out a soft hiss and squeezed his eyes shut. He let the pain settle before opening his eyes to look at Wesker.

"Would you have accepted?" he growled out, his hot breath washing over Chris' lips, the smell of red wine still present on his lips.

"N-no," he said finally, finding himself ready to sock Wesker in the face if he didn't calm the hell down. "But I will kick your ass if you don't-"

He didn't really get to finish his threat on account of Wesker deciding he'd rather just kiss him, his lips covering Chris', catching him off guard. Bringing his hands up, Chris cupped Wesker's face and kissed him back, hissing slightly as Wesker nipped his bottom lip before moving his tongue between his lips, dominating the kiss.

Feeling Wesker press against him, Chris winced as the magnets once again dug in, but couldn't voice his discomfort on account of Wesker angling his head to deepen the kiss. It seemed to go on for hours before Wesker finally pulled away, the taste of wine and each other mingling on their lips and tongues.

"You belong to me," he growled out, voice low and heavy with desire. It took Chris a second to figure out what Wesker had said, his mind wandering around both the pleasure and pain he had been feeling.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, a breathy laugh escaping his lips. He probably shouldn't be laughing right now, but it was amusing and kind of... cute.

Wesker didn't answer and instead pulled Chris' body flush against his, one hand going to squeeze his ass while the other grabbed his chin. "I want you to understand that, Christopher. You're _mine_."

Chris could have easily told Wesker he was his own man, and wouldn't let someone just own him like that, but he found himself shuddering instead, Wesker's suddenly possessive attitude making him unable- or unwilling- to say no.

Instead he moved forward to kiss Wesker deeply again, his hands clutching Wesker's shoulders as they moved back away from the fridge, Chris' back already tender. He had planned to try and lead Wesker to the bedroom, but they both got tangled up and only made it to the living room before falling onto the couch.

Breaking the kiss as he hit the back of the couch, Chris let out a rough growl as Wesker went to undo his belt buckle with speed, nimble fingers having little trouble in their pursuit. Once Chris' pants were open, Wesker slid his hand down them and fondled his member, making Chris' buck upwards.

"I-I should get you jealous more often," Chris mumbled out, hissing as Wesker went to bite his neck, purring.

"Don't," he said before nibbling on Chris earlobe.

Bringing his hands up, Chris tangled his fingers in Wesker's hair while his other hand trailed down to work on the buttons of Wesker's shirt, opening a few before running along his chest.

Humming in pleasure, Wesker nipped his earlobe one more time before retracting his hand from Chris' pants, fingers gliding through short brown curls before swirling around his bellybutton.

Shifting a little, Chris managed to get it so they were both laying on the couch, with Wesker on top of him. It was a little awkward having two grown men laying on a couch, but Chris managed to accommodate Wesker's form by dropping a leg down on to the floor while the other wrapped around his legs.

Wesker was down on him once again in an instant, pushing him hard against the cushions as he ground down, holding Chris close- almost painfully close. Oddly enough, it only served to turn Chris on more, and he titled his head back as Wesker dragged his tongue across his own.

They made out on the couch for some time until Wesker moved a little, and pulled Chris off of the sofa with him, the two of them tumbling down onto the floor. Trying not to hit his head on the hardwood, Chris caught himself awkwardly in the elbow, and started to laugh in pain as his funny bone was struck.

"A-ah, a-ah, Wesker just wait," he wheezed out, clutching his elbow all while Wesker wrestled him around to get his pants off.

"You'll be fine," he growled out, getting his pants and underpants off in one go. Tossing them across the room, Wesker began to stroke Chris' hardening cock, making Chris gasp and then groan, his body feeling very... strange.

"W-Wesker, just slow down for a second," he panted out, still rubbing his elbow before Wesker upped the ante and went down on Chris, his mouth covering the head of Chris' cock. Moaning, Chris tried not to buck into Wesker's mouth, and gingerly lowered his arm down to slide across his own thighs, legs spreading as Wesker worked his mouth over the head, sucking.

Curling his toes, Chris brought his good arm back up, and bit down on his fist, eyes glazing over with lust as Wesker sucked his dick, bobbing up and down before pulling away to lick down the base. Chris never got why Wesker was so willing to give him a blowjob- an act he figured Wesker would abhor due to its submissive and slightly less than clean nature. But here he was, working Chris into a puddle of goo.

When Wesker finally lifted his head, his cheeks were a dusty pink and lips were covered in a thin sheen of saliva, while his hair had come out of its hold, and a few strands rested across his eyes. And those eyes... they looked like a predator had just caught sight of its prey. Chris couldn't help but shiver.

"You're mine, say it," Wesker said, moving to kiss Chris' stomach, hands pushing Chris' undershirt up to his chest. Biting and licking his way up, Wesker went to suck on a nipple while fingers dug into Chris' hips.

"I-I'm yours," Chris said, beyond the point of dignity. Wesker's possessive nature was getting him hot, and the way he was man-handling him only served to get him even more aroused. While their sex usually had a certain amount of push and shove, something was different this time.

And here he was thinking he wouldn't be getting laid tonight. He would have to thank that girl later for making Wesker so possessive.

Running a hand through Wesker's hair, Chris moaned softly as Wesker went to work his other nipple, tongue sliding around the nub before flicking it a few times with his tongue. Sitting up, Chris watched as Wesker removed his shirt and tie, and (carefully) placed the shirt on the couch (obsessive freak) before undoing his pants.

Pausing, Wesker eyed the bedroom door, before taking his sunglasses off too.

"W-what?" Chris asked, sitting up a little to unbutton the dress shirt that had been pushed up along with his undershirt. Getting it off, he placed it with Wesker's shirt just as he got up and went to the bedroom. Returning a moment later, Wesker had come back with the lube as Chris wrestled with his tie, which, although had loosened so he could get the shirt off, refused to come off completely.

Setting the lube down on the table, Wesker watched Chris for a moment before snatching it away to untie it himself. "You're a twelve year old."

"You're a pedophile, then," Chris shot back, feeling a little smug. That was until Wesker gave him a death glare. Grabbing his wrists, Wesker tried to bind Chris wrists together with the tie- but not without a fight.

Wrestling to get away, Chris knocked his cock against Wesker's own, and tried to grind upwards to distract him, only to be jabbed in the place where his elbow had hurt before.

"Ouch! Fuck, Wesker!" Chris cried out, wanting desperately to rub the bruise but finding himself unable to as Wesker resumed his tying. Trying to free his wrists, Chris squirmed under Wesker, frowning. "You're fucking hurting me."

"You're now mine- I own you. Therefore I can do what I want with you," Wesker said casually, moving Chris around so he was on his stomach- ass in the air.

Trying to get his chest off the floor, Chris was met with more pain in his arm, and instead tried to wriggle away from Wesker.

"Stop squirming," Wesker growled out, grabbing Chris' hips with one hand while he penetrated Chris' hole with his fingers.

"You owe me a shit ton of painkillers," Chris panted out, his body instinctually rocking back on Wesker's fingers. He suspected Wesker was getting off on this whole sadomasochism thing they had going on. Chris would have to agree if not for the burning in his arm.

Wesker didn't say anything, and instead stroked Chris' prostate slowly and surely when he found it, easing the pain and flooding his senses with pleasure. Moaning softly, Chris gently tugged at the tie while pushing back- trying to give Wesker the hint that he wanted his dick in him- now.

Wesker seemed to get the hint, but didn't really react to it the way Chris wanted him to. Pulling his fingers out, Wesker applied some lube to his cock before he moved forward, rubbing his member between Chris' ass cheeks, teasing him. "Beg for it."

"I am not begging," Chris growled out, grinding back in hopes of having Wesker slip and somehow penetrate him.

Wesker simply hummed, and continued to grind against Chris, his dick occasionally pressing against his hole- barely pushing past the ring of muscles before pulling back. "Beg me for it."

"You already got me to say I'm yours. Now fuck me or I'll-"

"You'll what? Lie on the floor and wait for your arousal to wear itself out?" he asked, his voice low and seductive, making Chris' entire body shiver with anticipation.

"C-can you wait, too?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Wesker, who seemed close to breaking too.

"I have free hands- I am not opposed to finishing myself off," he said, and just to prove his point he began to stroke himself, his cock ridiculously close to Chris' ass.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Chris closed his eyes before biting it out. "Please, Wesker, please fuck me."

"Say it like you mean it."

"I don't fucking mean-..." Taking a deep breath, Chris caught himself from lashing out before speaking again, this time lacing his voice with lust and a genuine eagerness. "Please, Wesker, fuck me... please?"

Wesker seemed happy enough with the result, and pushed into Chris with a slam, his hips rocking into Chris' ass as his cock filled him completely. Hissing, Chris dropped his head against the floor, body shaking as Wesker began to move inside him, slamming in and out at a fast pace each time.

Trying to ground himself, Chris spread the heels of his hands out as best he could as a stopper, and let Wesker hold his hips roughly, scratching his bronze-coloured skin. Moaning softly, Chris bit his bottom lip as Wesker hit his spot dead-on numerous times, sending him into overdrive.

The smell of sex, wine, and cologne permeated the air, while the sounds of skin against skin carried throughout. Chris could feel himself coming close to the edge, but couldn't finish himself off due to his hands being tied up.

"W-Wesker, I'm close," he gasped out, hoping Wesker would stroke him. He had no such luck, though, and only felt Wesker's hand ghost over his cock before it was gone, instead finding a place on the small of Chris' back- pushing him down and making him arch.

Going with the motion, Chris continued to make sounds as Wesker growled, moving forward to bite his back as he came, hips grinding into Chris' ass with a definitive finality. Chris could feel Wesker shaking above him, and tried to let him ride out the orgasm patiently before he began to demand his own- this was not fair in any way.

"W-Wesker, come on," Chris cried out, pushing against Wesker as he rested on top of him- almost crushing him. It took Wesker a moment before he was sitting up and pulling out, leaving Chris with a trail of semen running down his legs. Trying to sit up, Chris was met with Wesker's arms around his waist, pulling him up so he was sitting on Wesker's lap, his back pressed against his chest.

Soon he reached down and slid the palm of his hand down Chris' torso, fingers splayed out across the muscles. Feeling Chris twitch, Wesker moved lower to play with Chris' balls, bouncing them in the palm of his hand.

"Please," Chris said, realizing he was actually begging but not giving a shit at the moment. His dick regularly took much of his pride away when it was hard. He was willing to do a lot to get that release.

Chris could feel Wesker smile against his neck, and let out a throaty moan as Wesker bit down on his shoulder just as he began to stroke Chris, his hand fast as he jerked him to completion. It didn't take long before Chris was coming, gasping Wesker's name out as he bucked into his hand, his own bound wrists pressed up against his chest.

Staying pressed against Wesker as he rode the feeling out, Chris didn't pull away from his embrace until he was completely done and his brain started to work again. Falling forward, Chris lay limp on the floor, causing Wesker to grumble a little.

"What?" Chris mumbled, his cheek pressed against the hardwood floor, slurring his words.

"You've got semen on my floor."

Chris paused a moment, an eyebrow rising as he looked over his shoulder at Wesker. "You seriously did not just say that."

"What else would I say?"

"Maybe something like 'that was amazing' or 'did that feel as good for you as it did for me'?"

"I'm not a pornography actor, Christopher," Wesker said, getting up to go wash his hands. Chris continued to lay on the floor anyways, despite Wesker's unease with it, and waited for Wesker to return so he could be untied. When he finally did return, ten minutes had passed and he was completely clean and dressed in a new pair of underwear.

Helping Chris get up, Wesker began to untie him, straddling his waist in the process. "So what did we learn?" he asked, freeing Chris.

"That hot chicks will get you laid."

"Chris, that's not what... never mind."

* * *

_I seem to like to tie Chris up. Or more accurately, I like to make Wesker tie Chris up. But come on, it's a sexy image! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
